Fairy tail Of Fiore
by ChibiPastaTalia
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! Lucy wakes up one morning to find that it has snowed heavily overnight! NaLu pairing


_AuthorsNote: Hey guys! I hope you all have a realllyyyyy good Christmas and enjoy this story I wrote in March XD_

This one's about Fairy tail. Lucy wakes up to find that during the night, its snowed heavily! NaLu Pairing.

Lucy awoke to the sound of pots banging in the kitchen. That could only mean one thing. Natsu and Happy where there again. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. After knowing the pair for quite a while, she still couldn't figure out why they didn't sleep in their own little cottage in the woods.

"Happy! Lucy's awake!" The pink-haired boy bounded into her room quickly followed by the blue exceed.

"Lucy! Lucy! Look outside!" Natsu pointed to the foggy window with bright eyes. Lucy couldn't see what he as talking about. It was just a normal day in Fiore. She left the warmth of her duvet and covers, forgetting she was in just her underwear, and peered through the fogged up glass onto a beautiful snow-filled street.

"Its...Amazing" she murmured, her breath condensing onto the glass.

Within ten minutes, Natsu had convinced her to get changed into her winter clothes and actually left the room for long enough for Lucy to actually get dressed. She picked out some black knitted leggings with her usual blue skirt and a long sleeve version of her favourite blue top.

As Lucy's boots made the first crunch in the snow, and her breath fogged up in front of her eyes, Natsu hurled himself into the air, falling face-first in the frozen snow.

"Natsu? Are you Ok down there?" Lucy peered down at the dragonslayer who instantly jumped up.

"Yeah! I'm fine. In fact, Im all fired up to make snow things at my place!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his house with Happy flying beside them.

The scenery at Natsu's house was breathtaking. So much untouched snow surrounded by beautiful pine trees. It was like something out of a Fairy Tail (Pun intended). The boys both flopped down onto the snow and began to make snow angels whilst the celestial mage stood and watched. Natsu suddenly stood up and pushed Lucy into the snow.

"You cant have a snow day without snow angels!"

The trio spent half an hour in the snow until Happy's fur got wet and he had to go in to dry it and make some hot chocolate. The other two began brainstorming ideas for the snowmen.

"Lucy! I've got it! We should make the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail out of snow!"

Lucy thaught it was a bit far-fetched, but she was willing to at least have a go and have some fun! Natsu ran off with a wheelbarrow to collect a big pile of snow.

Ten minutes later, Happy came out with the sweet and delicious hot chocolate and they all took a five minute break to discuss how they where going to tackle the snowmen.

When they had finally finished, it had started to go dark.

"Its a shame Erza and Grey couldn't be here to see."

She snapped plenty of photos to show her friends though.

Natsu had offered to walk Lucy home to protect her just in case there were kidnappers hidden in the bushes near her house, and Lucy didn't oblige. She appreciated Natsu's kindness, and they chatted bout what a fantastic day it had been.

They reached Lucy's street just as the lamps were turning on, illuminating the floor and showing the true beauty of snow. The canal next to her house had frozen over and glittered as the snow melted upon contact.

The door jammed slightly due to the cold, but Lucy was too happy for it to bother her. She flicked on the switch and was about to bomb on the couch when.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"Chanted the whole guild from inside Lucy's living space. The surprised girl turned to look at Natsu, who smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow. How come youre all here?"

"Cos you have the biggest house" Elfman blurted. Meera slapped his bare chest and ran to hug Lucy.

"We wanted to surprise you. You didn't forget it was Christmas day today, did you?"

Lucy went bright red. She knew she'd forgotten something important.

"N..No!" She shouted, denying the fact and running to the cupboard to fetch her sack of gifts.

"Present time!" Happy yelled and pressed play with his tail on a boom box. It blurted out cheesy yet catchy Christmas songs that everyone instantly sang along to.

For her first present stop, Lucy stopped by Markov, who dropped a mug into her hands. It had the guild insignia and Lucy's face on it.

"Thanks master. Its wonderful." She smiled and handed over her present and walked over to see Erza.

Erza was helping herself to strawberry cheesecake from Lucy's fridge. Lucy had baked it herself a couple of days before and was planning on giving it to her soon anyway.

"Uuh...Erza?" She looked up from her pink desert.

"Yes." Lucy held out a small box.

"I got you this." She smiled. It was a sword like pantherlilys, one that changes size.

"Wow. That's cool. Hey, I got you this too." She held out a paper bag. Inside, Lucy found a pink skirt like the one she was wearing. But, if Lucy was ever in danger whilst wearing it, it would extend into a breastplate and protect her.

"Keeps you safe, and looks nice!"

Lucy went onto the exceed next, handing Carla a self repairing dress, Pantherlily a resizeable bow and arows and for Happy, a magical fishing rod that caught a fish every time! He rushed out of the house to use it and wasn't seen again for quite some time.

Lucy had bought Wendy a miniature dragon statue that could actually move! In return, Wendy had managed to but a huge chocolate key for Lucy, and both girls walked off satisfied.

Grey walked over, and before Lucy had the chance to even say anything, he thrust a small box into her hands.

"They guy said its Loupus, the wolf spirit. You should summon it, I wanna see it." Everyone cleared a space in the room for Lucy.

"Open the gate to the wolf, LOUPUS!" She twirled, and a blue wolf appeared in front of everyone. It walked up to lucy, wagged its tail and barked.

"Done!" She closed the gate again and everyone immediately returned back to whatever conversation they were having.

"Wow, Grey. My present doesn't match up to yours at all..." She pulled out a sword and passed it to the boy.

"Are you kidding." He took a swing at the ice sword, almost taking a chunk of wall with him, making Lucy cringe.

"Thanks." She smiled and went in to hug him. Obviously, Juvia wasn't too far away, and intervened.

"Lucy-San? What on earth do you thing you're doing with my Grey-soma?" She looked at the blonde, who dug around in her sack until she found Juvia's gift. It was a sand timer, but rather than containing sand, it was full of water. Glass dolphins framed the edge, making it stunning.

"Wow. Its so beautiful." She squealed and ran off. Lucy thanked Grey once again and went to find Natsu.

She found him arguing with Gajeel. Again.

"Guys, this is Christmas, you know." She handed Gajeel a dragon like Wendy's, but it was a lot bigger.

"Thanks." He handed her a box of chocolates and went off somewhere else.

"Natsu? I got you this." She held out a little box.

"Wait a second, Lucy. Do you think that if I eat snow, I'll get snow fire powers?" Before Lucy could answer, he dropped a snowball into his mouth, swallowed and began to cough up snowflakes. Grey laughed from somewhere in the background, and it made Natsu spew more snow. Lucy ran to get a drink and the boy inhaled the water, which made the snow stop.

"Phew. That scared me. I thought I was gonna have to be a snow dragon slayer." He scratched the back of his head and picked up the box that Lucy had put on the floor after the emergency.

He pulled the ribbon which revealed the gift inside. A necklace shaped like a flame. Lucy had I enchanted to boost flame type mages power

"Wow. Lucy.I..." It was one of the rare moments were Natsu was lost for words.

"Can I give you your present?" He smiled. Lucy nodded. It was probably some chocolate. He reached into his pocket and palmed something so the curious girl couldn't see. He raised it above their heads, and before Lucy had chance to realise that Natsu had a mistletoe in his hand, his lips upon hers. They felt warm and perfect; she didn't try to resist.

"Ive wanted to do that for a long time." He smiled sheepishly.

"Me too."


End file.
